A Symphony of Romance [ Revised ]
by PhoenixStAr2
Summary: The Senshi and Generals are part of two of the world's most famous bands, about to collide to make a soundtrack. With a little behind-the-scenes help, will they end up making more than just music?
1. Prologue [ Revised ]

A Symphony of Romance - Prologue  
By: PhoenixStAr  
Rating: Pg-13  
  
Disclaimer: Characters from Sailor Moon are not mine in any possible sense. The story, however, is.  
  
Tokyo News  
  
The Angels have done it again. Their new album, 'Haven,' went platinum within its first week of sales. What is it about these girls, however, that captures the intrigue and interest of the world? Tokyo News takes a deeper look.  
  
The lead singer of the group is Hino Rei. Hino is known more popularly as the 'Angel of Fire.' On top of putting her sweet voice on center stage, she is also depended on by the other girls as the melodic accompaniment on keyboard. Being brought up at the Hikawa Shrine, the raven-haired priestess aspired to becoming Head Priestess of this shrine while experimenting with music with her friends. She has been writing her own music for quite a period of time now, since the young age of thirteen, and her first performed song was called 'O Starry Night,' which was performed at a local school fair. Her silky voice and swift fingers attribute to the group's signature sound.  
  
Tsukino Usagi, the 'Angel of Innocence,' is the bass guitarist of the group, although it is rumored that her voice rivals that of Hino's. The two have been best friends for almost ten years now, but the rest of the group is quick to note that they fight like cats. The girls are quoted saying that they were, to say the least, utterly surprised when they found out that Tsukino had mastered the bass. She was, and is, a very light-hearted, happy person; her personality was a complete antithesis of the stereotypical bassist. The fans, however, don't seem to have a problem with it. Loud bursts of cheers never fail to appear whenever the Angels get to Tsukino's solo on stage. When asked about her unique hairstyle, she claims that she had instinctively started styling her hair as such when she was about seven, shrugging that she had no clue where the idea came from.  
  
Next in line is Tsukino's cousin, Aino Minako, the 'Angel of Love and Beauty.' The nickname is attributed by her previous career as a small time actress and model. A few years after meeting the rest of the Angels, she returned to public eye with her friends. On the flute, she gives a haunting harmony to The Angels' songs. The blonde beauty laughs at the memory of despising flute lessons, but assures the world that she no longer regrets them.  
  
Mizuno Ami might possibly be the most exceptional member of the group. While yes, all the Angels are dazzling; Mizuno's intellect surpasses the average human mind by far. Her sharp mind suits her nickname of the 'Angel of Wisdom.' But what, you may ask, is a person of her intellect doing in the music business? The group's publicist says that Mizuno does her university courses by correspondence, and stays in the band for emotional and financial interests. Playing the violin, Mizuno performs wonderfully during each show. Her fiddling is the highlight of The Angels' slow, memorable songs, and adds a unique twist to their fast songs.  
  
Kino Makoto supplies the slow, mood inducing and fast, pacing beats. Towering the other girls at an amazing height of 6'0", her aggressive attitude is completely in sync with her percussion instruments. Drums, chimes, and tambourines are the favorite instruments of the once named 'Karate Maniac.' Asking if she was offended by the nickname of the 'Angel of Havoc,' Kino laughed good-naturedly and noted that she was the one who had primarily suggested it. The original name used by the press was the 'Amazon Angel,' but it didn't fit with the formatted names of the others, nor did Kino think of herself as an Amazon.  
  
As amazing as it may be, none of these five beautiful and talented girls have boyfriends; and as young as they are, all twenty-four years of age, none of them have come across anyone who seems special. They each claim that they just didn't seem to 'click' with the guys they dated. As Tsukino was once quoted, "[We'll] know when the person is right for us. It's almost like an instinct. Someone out there's calling for [us.] We just haven't met them yet!"  
  
  
Teen Beat   
  
Here we go girls, Teen Beat's exclusive short on the guys of Pitch!  
  
Chiba Mamoru, the total hottie leader of this fab band, is twenty-seven years old. He's the lead singer and guitarist, but Jeido has told us in private (shh!) that he's a really great drummer, too! Is there anything this hunk can't do? Mamoru started playing the guitar when he was thirteen. The guys have even told us that he used to woo girls with his skills! As if his drool-some looks weren't enough!  
  
Moesakaru Jeido is the hot, sandy blond-haired drummer. The guys tell us that his nickname from his childhood is "Jed." How totally cute is that? The word around the grapevine is that he would have been the lead singer if he weren't playing the drums. Write the boy some fan mail, girls, and help us convince him to sing! What wouldn't you give to have this gorgeous boy serenading you? The boy seems to be too in love with his drums! And I quote, "Think about how hard it would be to sing while you're moving your body around, slamming sticks into drums? I couldn't give up my drums." What a perfect Jed-ism!   
  
Kiraboshi Kyoshi is the 'serious' one, but that doesn't dim his radiant looks down any! One thing's for sure though, even his god-like looks pale in comparison to the wicked things he does with his bass guitar! His solo on Pitch's last tour sent girls all across the world swooning! His deep voice went really well with the deep melodies of the bass, and in short, it was d-r-e-a-m-y!  
  
Shiro Zakari is very studious, exactly the type of boy your parents wouldn't mind seeing you date! But then again, his charming looks might make them think twice! People have said that he's dating the Angel of Wisdom, Mizuno Ami, from The Angels, but he says, as if! They haven't even met! Perfecting his new technique on the keyboard takes up all his time! But I'm sure we all agree: if the two were ever to go out, they'd make the absolute cutest couple in the history of music business!  
  
Tentou Nikko always bugs that he constantly gets ragged on about his long hair. He says that it's just not fair! Just because he's not as serious as Kyoshi is, he's the one that gets criticized! Well, I don't know about you girls, but his long, auburn hair is definitely something that sends chills up my spine! Nik-chan won SO many hearts on Pitch's last concert tour with his solo in the song "Pieces of Me," and especially with his saxophone's grand finale! That boy can blow MY horn any day!   
  
  
Music News  
  
The world-renowned boy band, Pitch, has reached platinum yet again. Coming from Millennium Music, or MM, the same management as The Angels, they are presently rivaling for the top spot on the worldwide music charts. The songs "Eternity" by The Angels, and "Beyond this Life" by Pitch have been battling for the number one spot on music charts all over the world. In Japan, the two songs have been switching spots every week! The Angels one week, Pitch the next.   
  
The world audience holds its breath, waiting for the moment the victor of this Battle of the Bands to emerge. It is said that the bands' lack of encounter is due to their management. With all the brouhaha that has been accumulating, the bands' first encounter will definitely be one to keep its audience guessing. When will the bands finally meet?  
  
-*-  
Author's Notes: So...how'd you like? The idea came to me when I was thinking bout the 'Battle of the Bands,' this old radio station promo, and well, we'll see how this story turns out.   
  
[July 22, 2002] Welp, it's been more than a year since I last touched this, so I thought I might as well do some touch up, if I want to finish the story. ^^  
Comments, suggestions, flames, death threats, send them all to kireiphoenix@hotmail.com   
  
My site: http://www.angelzhaven.cjb.net 


	2. Chapter One

A Symphony of Romance - Part One  
By: PhoenixStAr  
Rating: Pg-13  
  
Disclaimer: Sailormoon not mine. Neither are the  
songs I use.  
  
Millennium Music Building  
  
A blonde, pigtailed woman ran into the building, oblivious to the following stares of her admirers. Waving her arms exaggeratedly, she called to the group of girls in her path. "Ohayoo, minna-chan! Sorry I'm late! I guess I pressed the snooze button one too many times again!" Laughing, Usagi stopped to catch her breath.  
  
Her raven haired companion replied dryly, "It's okay, Odango Atama. It hasn't been a problem since we first met, so why would it be a problem now? We've come to expect it by now."  
  
"Rei! You're so mean! I've been trying! It's been, what, 10 years now, and you're still bugging me about it! Why are you so picky about my habits?"  
  
"I'd think 10 years would be more than enough to change a bad habit!"  
  
Before another infamous tongue-war could break out, Makoto, a tall brunette, put her arm over her short blonde friend's shoulder as she brushed a wisp of hair away from her own face. "It's okay, Usagi-chan. That's why we love you."  
  
"Yeah!" Minako nodded her head in agreement. "Kami forbid the day you're on time, Usa. You just wouldn't be our beloved Usagi if you were punctual!"   
  
"Bah," Rei muttered audibly, though a grin was on her face. "Beloved Usagi, my butt! What about beloved Rei?"   
  
The girls laughed good-naturedly, as such behavior had become routine in the past years. As the girls laughed, Ami pointed out the time reluctantly. "Guys, we're going to be late, and Motoki-kun's not going to be happy!"  
  
Furuhata Motoki had been The Angels' manager of three years. Although the business relationship was there, they also knew each other for years before their fame, and were very close friends.  
  
"Don't worry, Ami-chan," Rei smirked. "We aren't the ones late. I'm sure that Usa-chan, being the responsible person she is, will take the heat for us. Won't you, Usa?"  
  
Usagi swatted away the finger Rei had pointed at her. "Toki-niisan wouldn't hurt li'l old me!" Pausing to think, she added, "Well, not for such a small misdeed, anyway. Did he say anything about what he wanted to see us for, though?"  
  
"Iie. He wouldn't drop any hints when I last saw him," Minako shrugged, and then frowned. "Regardless of the tactics I used." Chuckling and rolling their eyes, the others knew what Minako meant by the word 'tactics.' The girl tended to have an especially flirtatious quality about her; this quality was inclined to accentuate when Motoki was involved.  
  
Continuing their chatter, the girls took no notice of the group of men who entered the room just as they loaded the elevator.   
  
"So, do we have any clue why Motoki-san wants to see us?" Five men walked into the building.  
  
"Iie, Motoki wouldn't tell us what we're here for." Kyoshi brushed his long silver hair out of his face, grimacing as it tangled. "You know, I'm almost tempted to shave my head bald. Long hair gets really annoying."  
  
"Oh yeah," Nikko giggled, satirizing Kyoshi. "I mean, like, the tangles are just like, a horror! And don't even get me started on the split ends!"  
  
Kyoshi raised an eyebrow. "I would think your femininity would make it easier for you to deal with your split ends."   
  
Rounds of laughter circled the group, but Jeido immediately stopped laughing as his eyes strayed to the elevator. "Ne..." he breathed, as the elevator doors slid shut. He lowered his sunglasses and stared at the now-closed elevator doors.  
  
Mamoru smacked him upside the head. "Baka, it's just an elevator. We can catch the next one."  
  
"Iie, iie; that's not what I meant. I'm not that much of a baka!" The sandy-blond haired man returned the smack. "Did you guys see that girl in the elevator? Daaaaaaamn," he exaggerated the word, "She was FINE!"  
  
"Un," Zakari nodded in agreement. "The one with the blue hair looked pretty hot."  
  
"Iie, iie. The girl I'm talking about had black hair. BLUE hair, Zak? I never knew you to have a punk fetish."  
  
"The blue hair looked pretty good on her, actual--" Zakari's eyes widened as he finally comprehended what his friend said. "FETISH?"  
  
"Hai, fetish." Jeido nodded, with a smirk. "Anyway, you have no clue how hot she was! She looked familiar. Curvaceous body, really silky looking black hair..."  
  
"You mean this one?" Nikko laughed and put his arm around Mamoru jokingly. "Yeah, I'd say he's pretty hot."  
  
The man in question sidestepped from the situation, with his hands up. "Sorry to disappoint you two, but I'm really not that kinda guy."  
  
Laughing, the group entered the now-empty elevator. Nikko winked suggestively at Jeido. "Maybe if we're lucky, we'll meet up with this angel you're talking about at MM, ne, Jed?"  
  
Meanwhile, in the main office of Millennium Music..  
  
"Sera, you wanted to see me?"  
  
"Hai, Furuhata-san. Have you called The Angels and Pitch to meet with you today?  
  
"Hai, hai. They're on their ways now. I don't understand why you postponed their meeting for so long, though."  
  
'Yes, why did she postpone their meeting for so long?' The question echoed in the silver-haired woman's head as she sighed and walked over to a large window that overlooked the city. As she walked, her two ponytails trailed after her. Her name was Tsukino Sera.   
  
Memories flooded her mind as she thought of her daughter, Serenity. Of course, she was no longer named Serenity; not in this lifetime, at least. Here, she was the Angel of Innocence, Usagi. Sera, Queen Serenity, had transported Princess Serenity, Prince Endymion and their courts here a millennium ago, ready to awaken if Metallia ever awoke. But Beryl never awoke to invoke Metallia's power. It was Queen Serenity herself that had awoke. This twist in the timeline presented a distortion that Pluto was not fond of. Serenity had worked hard to let her daughter and her friends live normal lives, but she felt it was time for her to become reacquainted with her prince. Of course, 'Sera' would never let them know their true identities until needed. She could handle whatever danger appeared with the help of Sailor Phoenix, the Platinum Guard, and the Outer Senshi.  
  
Snapping out of her reverie, Sera answered Motoki. "I had a request from Alliance earlier this week. They want some of our internationally known artists to be do the soundtrack for a new Sailor Moon movie." In her mind, she only had one thought. 'How ironic.'  
  
"So these artists would be The Angels and Pitch." 'This would be cute,' the manager thought, 'I always found Usa to look a lot like Sailormoon.'  
  
"Here's the contract, and everything both you and they will need to know." Sera pushed two thick folders on her desk towards Motoki. "Arigato, Furuhata-san."  
  
Walking out of the room, Motoki shook his head at the ever-mysterious Tsukino Sera. It wasn't that she was cruel or anything; her mystifying behavior just raised too many questions. Looking up from the files, he was greeted by the sight of five laughing women. "Girls!"   
  
"Toki-niisan!" Usagi flung herself at him. He wrapped his arms around her in a hug and gave her a small peck on the top of her head. She looked up curiously. "So, why did you want to see us?"  
  
Indicating to the girls to follow him, he led them into an empty conference room and began. "I suppose you know about the Alliance Media Productions?"  
  
"Aren't they the company that bought the rights to Sailormoon?"  
  
"Hai," Motoki nodded.  
  
"Hmph," Mina flicked her hair over her shoulder. "Sailor V is MUCH cooler."  
  
"Well, coolness aside, they want you girls to do the soundtrack for the new Sailormoon movie, 'Sailormoon SR'."  
  
As Motoki had anticipated, Usagi went into conniptions of glee. "SUGOI! Sailormoon is SO COOL!" She stopped jumping up and down when she heard a snort of disbelief from beside her. "Nanda, Rei-chan?"  
  
"Only you would go crazy over a cartoon. For kami's sake, you're 24!"  
  
"Do you want to do this or not, Rei-chan?"   
  
Rei looked around her. The other girls had circled her and were now looking at her with raised eyebrows. She glared at Motoki, who seemed to be delightfully out of reach and grinning broadly in the corner, and muttered. "Rei-chan, pick on Rei-chan!" Then, in a louder voice, "Alright, alright!"  
  
Still in a cheery mood from their recent victory, Makoto grinned. "There's got to be some male voices, right? There can't be just girl voices for a WHOLE movie soundtrack. So who's doing the guy voices?"  
  
"You'll find out soon enough," the blond manager grinned back. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have more important matters to -" He was cut short by a smack on the head by Minako. "Okay, not more important, but more urgent. Just look over these contracts, and I'll be right back."  
  
Watching Motoki leave, Minako propped her chin onto her hands. "Who do you think the guys will be?"  
  
"It's probably one of MM's boy bands," supplied Ami, logically.  
  
Rei frowned. "Do you think it could be Pitch?"  
  
"If it is, then I'm going to die laughing, and you'll have to find yourself a new drummer. Do they really think any of us are going to be willing to work with Pitch?"  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised," Usagi murmured, partially distracted by the pretty and sharp edges of the folder. "Having their two most famous and successful bands working at a high rate movie would raise profits for Alliance AND Millennium Music when they sell the track!"  
  
The room quieted, and everyone stared at Usagi, who was still playing with the crisp edges of the folder. Slowly, Rei opened her mouth wordlessly, and then finally brought herself to speak. "Usagi-chan! It's amazing! You've made some sense for the first time in your life! Oh, my little girl's all grown up!"  
  
Usagi stuck her tongue out at Rei while Makoto cheered her on. "I'm not a total airhead, you know. Blondes do have their moments!"  
  
Unbeknownst to the girls, the guys of Pitch had just received their contract from Motoki and were having a similar conversation.  
  
Author's Notes  
So..? Do you like? Eek...I think I've completely lost momentum on how this is going to go...ah well, email me and keep me motivated! =) *Yes, that IS what they call blackmail...^.~* kireiphoenix@hotmail.com  
  
My site: http://www.angelzhaven.cjb.net 


End file.
